Scion of the Pentagram
by CKMo
Summary: Naruto, inherits Kakashi's Sharingan, Scion of the Five Star Clan. This, is his story.
1. Exchanging of the Eyes!

**Chapter One: Exchanging of the Eyes!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden. But, I DO own this story!

_What if Kakashi had suffered a serious wound and he couldn't use the Sharingan anymore? What if he decides to give away his own Sharingan…to NARUTO?!_

(_Takes place right after Team Seven's fight with Zabuza right when they just got into the island with Tazuna the bridge builder.)_

"Ugh," moaned Kakashi.

"Oh no, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was worried.

"Kakashi-sensei! If you're injured, who's gonna train me?!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh shut up, dobe," muttered Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"DOBE!"

"WHY I OUGHTA…"

"You 'oughta' leave me in peace," said Kakashi, "Geez, kids these days, a person can't even die in peace."

"Oh no, Kakashi-sensei, don't say that!" said Sakura.

"During that fight with Zabuza…I had exerted myself too much…I burned too much chakra…"

"No, Kakashi-sensei! It can't be that bad!"

"Well, all my tenketsu and chakra pathways are burning like hell. What I'm afraid of is that I can't use chakra lightly anymore…without immense pain to myself. However, I'm pleased to tell you that I can STILL train you."

"YES. BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto.

"Wait…before that, I have to see to my own health. Sasuke, take this little rocket outside, and put some chakra into it. It'll fire off, signaling some people."

Sasuke nodded and took it outside.

"Who are you signaling to, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, some people…but they might not be around to get here fast enough."

Suddenly, a huge blast of chakra wave blew past them. Naruto fell over, and Sakura screamed. Outside, they could hear Sasuke yelp out loud.

"Oops, I forgot to warn about the chakra spike…"

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS, KAKASHI-SENSEI, BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto.

"That's…a signal to a few people?! I think everyone within a 5-kilometer radius with basic training could've felt that!" said Sakura.

Sasuke walked in. Naruto took a look at him and fell over laughing. Sasuke's hairdo was blown all over and on end. In addition, he looked like he had a decent scare.

"What the HECK, Kakashi-sensei, I thought I was being attacked by something, or that it was blowing up in my face, or worse!"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, that seems to happen on the first time…"

Sasuke shouted, "What, you didn't know!? Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "it was given to me years ago, and I've never had to use it."

Suddenly, the door banged open, and a stranger in a cherry-blossom kimono and a straw hat walked in. The stranger looked around, saw Kakashi, and rushed over, throwing the straw hat away. Naruto gaped. The stranger was a woman, with big emerald eyes, long blond hair tied in a bun that was previously hidden in the hat, a large bust, and a large ring on her left hand.

"Hey, Rin…" said Kakashi, before the woman threw herself into his arms.

"KAKASHI YOU BASTARD! I'VE SEARCHED FOR YOU LONG AND WIDE EVERYWHERE AND YOU ALWAYS KEEP HIDING FROM ME AND NOT LETTING ME FIND YOU. THEN, YOU REFUSE TO SET OFF MY SIGNAL FLARE FOR YEARS, AND WHEN I FINALLY FEEL IT, I HAD ALMOST GIVEN UP HOPE!"

"Yea…well, I'm kinda injured…so…could you get off me please?"

The woman backed off and stared long and hard at Kakashi. She put a finger on his forehead, and then looked into his eye.

"Well? How bad is my condition?"

Rin tutted and turned around, reaching into her pack, saying, "Hmm, I always knew that Sharingan would be the end of you…now I have proof…"

She brought out a little cylinder. Naruto gasped, Sakura screamed, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Floating inside was an eye.

"You've kept it all along?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, your left eye. It's a simple jutsu that keeps it fresh. The Sharingan has taxed your body too much, and your chakra coils attached to it are spent. I'm afraid the Sharingan in your left eye is now useless to you, because you can't send chakra to use its abilities."

Kakashi asked, "So…what are my choices?"

Rin continued, "You can choose to keep a now worthless-to-you Sharingan, or I could take it out for you and put back your left eye, and reverse what I did years ago."

"Ok, team, outside. I need to talk to Rin alone…" Kakashi told Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Grumbling, they left the room. Immediately, they turned around and put their ears to the door. A shuriken flew through the door, and a voice inside yelled, "I actually meant out of the house, go walk up the trees again."

Given no choice, they went out.

"So, what was that about?" asked Naruto.

"Are you stupid? Kakashi can't use his Sharingan anymore, apparently he got it from someone else years ago with that woman's help…and now it's useless to him!" said Sakura.

"Long as he didn't steal it from the corpse of a dead Uchiha…" muttered Sasuke.

Rin suddenly came out of the house. She looked at the three. "Which of you is Naruto?"

Naruto looked up. "Me, why?"

Rin gazed at him and then said, "Come with me," and went back into the house.

Naruto stared at his friends. Sakura shrugged, and Sasuke didn't care.

Wondering what he had done, Naruto went back into the house.

Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting outside for 10 minutes when the house shook up and down and Naruto's massive voice shouted, "WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?"

Sasuke stared at the house. Sakura stared at the house.

"What was that about?" wondered Sakura.

"I don't know, and I don't care…" muttered Sasuke.

Sakura suddenly noticed that they were out alone. GREAT! A chance to woo Sasuke! Just as she was about to grab Sasuke from behind, the door to the house banged open. Sakura jumped, afraid she had been caught in the act, and totally flew right over Sasuke, while Sasuke also jumped, and turned around slowly. Sakura slowly picked herself up. Both stared, looked again, stared, rubbed their eyes, stared again, thought they were dreaming, and kept on staring.

Naruto was standing in the doorway, with his forehead protector now worn over his left eye like Kakashi and a slight trickle of blood still coming down from his left side.

Following behind him was Rin.

"Now, the bleeding will stop sooner or later as your body gets used to the new eye, and I've connected all your nerves and chakra to the new eye also. In addition I've kept your old eye just like I did Kakashi's just in case your body continuously rejects the Sharingan…" Rin was telling Naruto.

Sakura screamed, and Sasuke stared dumbly. The dobe got the Sharingan? The pride and birthright of his clan, the Sharingan?! He had no right!!!

"Now wait a minute…How come Naruto gets access to the Sharingan? Where did Kakashi get it from anyways?!"

Rin looked at Sasuke. "Years ago, Kakashi and I were on a team with an Uchiha…Uchiha Obito. Half of his body was crushed on a mission, and he left his left Sharingan eye for Kakashi. I did the transfer that time."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "and it's not like I BEGGED for it! It hurt like hell, BELIEVE IT!"

Something thumped to the ground. All three talkers looked over. Sakura had fainted.

**Next Chapter Preview: What becomes of Kakashi? How does Naruto learn how to use the Sharingan? What does Sasuke do in the face of all this? Does Sakura still think Naruto would always lose to Sasuke now?**

"So, Naruto, this is how you use it…" said Kakashi.

Naruto concentrated. And concentrated. He snapped.

"SASUKE WHY AREN'T YOU LEARNING HOW TO USE IT TOO?!" he yelled, "INSTEAD OF HANGING AROUND THERE PRETENDING YOU'RE ALL COOL AND ALL THAT!?"

"Because I'm not a dobe like you!" Sasuke shouted back.

"You two be quiet. Sasuke, you come here and practice too…" said Kakashi.

**Sakura: So why did I faint again?**

**CKMo: Don't ask me, although I am the author…**

**Sasuke: WHY DID YOU GIVE THE DOBE THE SHARINGAN?!?!**

**CKMo: Thought it'd be funny. Leave a review please and no flames. Thank you. And tell me should I continue it?**


	2. Learning to Control a Legacy Part A

**Chapter Two: Learning to Control a Legacy Part A**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden. But, I DO own this story!

_What if Kakashi had suffered a serious wound and he couldn't use the Sharingan anymore? What if he decides to give away his own Sharingan…to NARUTO?!_

_Author's note: Although I didn't get as many "continue the darn thing I faved this and can't sleep without finding out what happens next" reviews as I had hoped because everyone is busy reading Harry Potter lately, I guess I'll still do it…for now._

**Previous Chapter: Kakashi's legacy to Naruto…his Sharingan eye.**

Sasuke punched the tree. How come the dobe of the century got his clan's birthright? No matter. He will prove to Naruto that even if Naruto had it, Naruto can't control it well. Even if Naruto could use it, Sasuke was sure that he could use his Sharingan better than Naruto. After all, Sasuke was an Uchiha, of the Uchiha bloodline, the rightful owner. He should be able to tame the bloodline much better than Naruto.

Sasuke walked inside just in time to hear…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, EVEN IF I HAVE THE SHARINGAN I HAVE NO IDEA _WHATSOEVER_ AS TO HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO CONTROL IT, BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke shook his head. Always Naruto.

"Relax, Naruto, when I'm feeling up to it I'll teach you…"

"No! You said it yourself, Zabuza is still alive! What if he attacks soon? This week? Today? Next second?!"

Sasuke, thinking it'd be funny, whipped out a shuriken and lobbed it inside the house. Next second, he had totally regretted it.

First, the shuriken, lobbed lazily, hit a vase, shattered the vase, and bounced off around, managing to collide with the boiling kettle that Inari's mother was using, which poked a hole in it, and rebounded into Kakashi's room, in which it proceeded to nearly shave off Naruto's hair. Naruto, thinking he was under Zabuza's attack, immediately jumped up and threw a kunai at the doorway where the shuriken had rebounded in, in which he DID manage to pin poor Inari's mother's hair to the wall with the kunai, causing her to drop the kettle of boiling water with the hole inside it. Immediately, the house flooded with boiling hot water and as Naruto landed, the kettle (still hot) happened to roll right under him, so Naruto landed with his butt on a kettle that is burning. Immediately singeing his pants, Naruto yelped and jumped up again, crashed into the ceiling, and crashed landed down onto…a patient by the name of Kakashi's face.

"Naruto, get your butt off my face, it's disgusting," said Kakashi. (Note: the seats of Naruto's pants were singed off…so Kakashi had a nice view and skin contact)

Sasuke walked inside, careful not to step on the hot water. Inari's mother was trying in vain to pull the kunai out of the wall.

"Uh, oops, that shuriken was mine…my fingers slipped," Sasuke said, trying to look innocent.

Naruto stood up.

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS SASUKE-TEME, I OUGHTTA TIE YOU TO A ROCK AND DROWN YOU IN THE OCEAN!"

Of course, Sakura chose for this moment to walk in. She looked at the two boys who were glaring at each other.

"Uh, what did I miss?" She asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After many apologies to Inari's now demon-like mother (she lost half of her hair on her right side… ponytail for a few weeks), Kakashi decided it was best for his health (and sanity) that he teach Naruto and Sasuke how to use the Sharingan so they had something better to do (than destroy half a house and stick ANOTHER butt into his face).

"So, Naruto, this is how you use it…" said Kakashi.

Naruto concentrated. And concentrated. He snapped.

"SASUKE WHY AREN'T YOU LEARNING HOW TO USE IT TOO?!" he yelled, "INSTEAD OF HANGING AROUND THERE PRETENDING YOU'RE ALL COOL AND ALL THAT!?"

"Because I'm not a dobe like you!" Sasuke shouted back.

"You two be quiet. Sasuke, you come here and practice too…" said Kakashi.

"Ok. The Sharingan, as both of you know, is a doujutsu. It is an eye jutsu that is passed down from the Uchiha bloodline. Sasuke, you have it in both eyes, since you unlocked your Sharingan an few days ago. Naruto, you, however have a Sharingan that's special. In my time, I preferred to keep my Sharingan on at all times, constantly sending at least a trickle of chakra to maintain it. The advantage is that I always had it going handily. The drawback is that it saps your chakra, and my chakra was always at 75 of its true strength. You, however, can do it, with you being the vessel of the Kyuubi, having access to unlimited chakra. So what will it be?"

Naruto thought about it. "Ok, why not?"

"Ok. Now you need to choose whose chakra to use to maintain it at all times. For you, choosing your own chakra may do one of two things: lower you chakra amount, or slowly but surely increase its capacity. It's a fifty-fifty chance. Or, you could use the infinite chakra of the Kyuubi. I don't know the state of the Sharingan after that; demon chakra is different from ours. Then you could continue to train your own chakra capacity by yourself."

Naruto thought for a while... then couldn't make up his mind. What should he do?

**(A/N: I stopped it there because I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to do. So I'm letting all of my readers decide! Please read and review then decide upon whether he should choose the demon chakra or his own chakra. If he does decide upon the demon chakra, should the Kyuubi be willingly and cooperative or sly and deceitful? Every vote counts!)**

**Special Thanks to reviewers:**

**WannaRuleDaWorld: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Ir1s: Thanks for faving it, thank you!**

**Sorry for forgetting the rest of you who reviewed for my first chapter. Post again and I'll be sure to include you!**

**And VERY special thanks to my friend and proofreader for my first chapter: Ryuu!**

**The next chapter will be just a continuation of this one. Thank you all!**


	3. Learning to Control a Legacy Part B

**Chapter Two: Learning to Control a Legacy Part B**

_What if Kakashi had suffered a serious wound and he couldn't use the Sharingan anymore? What if he decides to give away his own Sharingan…to NARUTO?_

**(A/N: Well, one extra person voted for demonic chakra by the time I decided to start part B, so…we're going with demonic! However, no one voted on what the Kyuubi should be like, so I'm going to start with the Kyuubi in polite -demon mode.)**

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed, "but I want to ask Kyuubi too…"

"Sure," said Kakashi, taking out his little orange book to read while waiting, conveniently forgetting all about Sasuke.

Naruto concentrated. Kyuubi had taught him how to contact him a few months ago. Not that Naruto was keen on talking to Kyuubi. First, he envisioned the dark cage that Kyuubi was in, and then silently sent his plea: Kyuubi, I need an audience.

For a while, nothing happened. Then, Naruto was suddenly pulled into his inner self, into a tunnel of swirling colors, and landed onto the brown tiles of the chamber. He looked up. The red eyes of the Kyuubi looked down. He stared. The Kyuubi scowled.

"What do you want from me now, human?" the Kyuubi demanded.

"Well," said Naruto, "Look at my left eye. I have the Sharingan now, and I want to keep it on at all times. So I chose to use your own chakra. However, I'd like your permission and advice first on it."

_Hmm_, thought the Kyuubi, _at least he's polite. I kind of like him. At least he's better than most of the OTHER humans that I regretfully had to eat. Ok, I'll answer his questions._

"Well, if you must know, demons also have Kekkei Genkai. Our bloodline traits, however, are superior to you humans'. Your bloodline traits were all derived from us demons. For instance, the Byakugan, or All Seeing Eye, is a remake of the bloodline trait that belongs to a demon. Long ago, the demons that felt sorry for humans gave one drop of their blood to a human. These humans would ingest that drop of blood, and would then gain a weakened version of the ability. They turned into clans because these chosen humans, jealous that others would seek to obtain these abilities, created their own clans to keep the abilities for themselves and their descendents."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but this doesn't tell me whether you approve or not of my usage of your chakra, believe it! Neither does it hint of any advice from you."

The Kyuubi nodded then continued, "I was getting to that. The thing is, there are two factors that contribute to the fact that humans could never use bloodline traits as good as demons. First, the bloodline trait is meant for demonic chakra. Second, the drop of blood is only part of what demons gave to humans; it is only a single drop of power in an ocean of skill. You, however, have access to both my blood and my demonic chakra." Kyuubi paused for a moment before continuing thoughtfully. "The Sharingan also happens to be the bloodline trait of my family. So it all works out."

Naruto fell over. "WAIT, WHAT WAS THAT? You also HAVE the Sharingan!"

The Kyuubi nodded again. "Yes, I do. Not that I need it. During our time in this world, we demons are not permitted to use our Kekkei Genkai. It would be Armageddon. The Great Tragedy that happened exactly 5000 years ago shall not be repeated. However, because of your diminutive size, this is an exception. You can have access to my chakra and my blood to use the Sharingan. However, once I feel that the Sharingan is being tapped too deeply, I will start to limit the chakra that you have."

"Ok, I'll take that as an ok to use your chakra," said Naruto, "but what changes to the Sharingan will there be, if any?"

The Kyuubi grinned in a feral manner. "Well, since the Sharingan was originally intended for a demon's chakra, I'm sure you'll be happy to find that it takes exactly 1/1000th the human chakra it takes to maintain the Sharingan. In addition, you have three basic forms of the Sharingan now. The Sharingan, as humans know it, has a red background. That is only one of the forms. The next two are yellow and blue. By using different forms, you get different battle styles, techniques, and eye colors. Watch."

"WAIT! Didn't you just say that you weren't allowed to use the Sharingan while in this world?"

"This place ISN'T in this world. I am not sealed into your world. The Shiki Fuijin used to seal me seals me in a complete void. I cannot harm or destroy that void; trust me, I've tried everything. Now watch."

The Kyuubi's eyes turned into a glowing red (yea, just imagine its red eyes turning neon red) and 3 black tomoes appeared.

"This," the Kyuubi growled, "is the Sharingan that all Uchihas will eventually possess."

The Kyuubi's eyes turned yellow now.

"This," he said, "is the Sharingan that you can access. And last but not least…"

The Kyuubi's eyes turned icy blue.

"This is the last of the basic forms. The Red form is for quickly seeing everything, noticing every detail, and if you wish, to cast a very basic but effective genjutsu without using any seals, so it is usually not expected. The Yellow form is for repelling every single genjutsu used against you no matter the user, and also has the basic abilities of what you would call the Byakugan, as in you can see in a 360 degree radius but WITHOUT the blindspot, except you can't see chakra with this form. The Blue form is for detecting the presence of ANY living creature except plants, noticing when a jutsu is being used, seeing whether a jutsu HAS been used, and seeing the tenketsu of people."

Naruto, by this time, was getting pretty bewildered.

"Ah, you've noticed. Well, contrary to popular belief that the Sharingan was descended from the Byakugan, the Byakugan was actually descended from the Sharingan. However, the Byakugan has one power that the Sharingan does not: it can see 360 degrees AND tenketsu at the same time; a Sharingan user must learn to combine forms to do that. Since no Uchiha has ever had access to the other two forms, they are woefully ignorant of this."

Naruto's head snapped up. "Wait, combine? I noticed you called them basic forms; does that mean there are higher up forms?"

The Kyuubi grinned again, "Why yes. Watch again."

This time, the left eye was Yellow, and the right eye was Blue.

"This is a basic combination. Your brain automatically combines the two, so right now I am seeing EVERYTHING around me AND noticing every little detail. I'm counting the drops of water from every pipe right now."

Naruto thought for a moment and saw the flaw in this. "What if you needed all three forms?"

The Kyuubi thought, _hmm, sharp boy. He picks things up fast._

"Then you need to go higher up. Watch again."

The Kyuubi's left eye was Green, the right eye Purple.

"See, if you combine two colors, you get different results. In this case, I believe I would need the power of the Blue Sharingan more, in which I put Blue and Yellow in my left eye to make Green, and Blue and Red in my right eye to make Purple. Alternatively, you could of course expend more chakra if you can't use this technique by alternating colors at a fast speed so you get all three basic forms in, but it can get costly during a long battle and it takes quite a bit of concentration."

Naruto thought again. "Wait, but I only have one Sharingan."

"Then only use different forms in that one Sharingan."

Naruto was in deep thought. "What if I need all three equally?"

"Curious, aren't you? However, to answer your question, it will be White. White, with Black stripes. The last person I ever knew that used it was practically God of Shinobi. But you're too far from it anyways, right now."

Naruto nodded. "Then tell me, how do I use these forms?"

"First of all, you need to know how to tap into my chakra. It is like normal chakra usage; except you are now drawing it from me. While we were talking, I had opted to send a link of my own demon chakra to your chakra storage. You just have to imagine using a red chakra instead of your own blue one. Focus it onto your left eye. Practice this until eventually you can do it like breathing; no thought required. And remember, only a small trickle! Unless you want to see through objects, don't send a stronger stream."

"Ok," said Naruto, "Then I'm out. Thanks for explaining it all to me!"

Imagining himself back into the real world, Naruto disappeared.

_Interesting kid,_ thought the Kyuubi, _I wonder how far he'll get with a Sharingan? He should have no problem with it; my chakra overrides the "Uchiha body" requirement._

**(A/N: Part B finished! Ok, POLL TIME!**

**Poll 1: Should Naruto be trained in the more in-depth Sharingan usage by Kakashi, or the Kyuubi? Should Kakashi and Sasuke learn of the three new basic forms? Or should Naruto keep it a secret and just say to Kakashi: I can learn by myself, when he's learning from the Kyuubi?**

**Poll 2: Should Naruto somehow get the Sharingan in both eyes? The Kyuubi could gift him with a Sharingan in his right eye. Should he do it?**

**Poll 3: Should I make Naruto somewhat perverted? Considering he can see through objects now…I'm willing to consider a harem. But only with a majority vote.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Now leave me an answer for these three polls!**

**And as always, many thanks to my wonderful proofreader, Ryuu!**


	4. Lessons from Kakashi

**Chapter Three: Lessons from Kakashi**

**A/N: Sorry everyone about this long time of non-updating, but I've been busy with lots of homework, and other stuff…but here it is!**

**MistMaster**thanks, it's all thanks to my great and wonderful proofreader

**Aeons: **hmm, I don't recall Naruto ever hating the fox…but I don't recall him ever liking it either… Yea, I'm considering his covering up his eye like Kakashi, it'd suit him XD

**LbcLostKid**Thanks. Actually, we DON'T know what will happen with Naruto using his own chakra, he's never had his own Sharingan in the manga or anime, see?

**Person: **Thanks, but I'm going with demon chakra. Yes, it was a brainwave with a unique idea.

**Kun'aii: **LOL. Well, I haven't updated in a long time, so spare me the rubber duck XD

**Narutorulez1994: **Yea, well, I'm working on HOW he's going to get both Sharingan, IF I decide to give him both.

Kakashi stared.

Sasuke stared.

Kakashi pulled up his headband and stared with both eyes this time.

Sasuke was staring with both eyes in the first place.

Kakashi rubbed his right eye.

Sasuke rubbed both eyes.

Kakashi stared.

Sasuke stared.

Kakashi rubbed his left eye this time.

Sasuke was still staring.

Kakashi stared again.

Nope, Naruto wasn't moving a bit.

Naruto, who was currently conversing with the Kyuubi inside his head or wherever, had managed to do it still standing. And his mouth open.

Right under a tree.

A spider, had decided to drop down.

It was currently one inch away from entering Naruto's mouth.

As Kakashi and Sasuke stared, the spider dropped down another half inch.

Sasuke shivered. He took out a kunai. He took aim.

Kakashi stared from the kunai to the spider.

Wait, is Sasuke going to pierce the spider…or the silk!?

Is he going to save Naruto…or end it?!

Sasuke licked his lips.

Sasuke tested the winds.

The dangling spider, wobbled a bit in the wind, and the invisible silk moved along with it.

Sasuke waited a bit longer.

The wind died down.

Kakashi was getting a bit sore in the eyes because he didn't want to miss a second of this.

Sasuke took final aim, and threw the kunai.

3 things neither ninja had anticipated happened.

A leaf happened to fall. Just into the trajectory of the kunai. The kunai pierced through the leaf.

However, with a leaf now through the kunai, it isn't as aerodynamic as it was supposed to be, so it didn't fly in a straight course anymore. No, it went a bit to the left.

This, however was what made the kunai totally miss the spider silk (the object of which Sasuke was aiming for). However, the leaf DID create enough disturbance in the wind so that it moved the spider silk, effectively making it so that the spider now was twirling. Above Naruto's face. And gaping mouth.

Naruto, chose this moment to come back out. In which, he managed to see a kunai fly right past him. Thinking he was under attack, obviously he jumped up.

The spider was only half an inch above him. We could say that it didn't stand a chance. Granted that saved by its twirling silk, it didn't take a direct collision with Naruto's head. No, it managed to avoid the top of his head. If not for Naruto's protruding nose, it'd have missed Naruto altogether.

So, luckily (err, unluckily depending on your point of view), the spider was now on Naruto's nose. As Naruto landed on his feet, he became aware of something hairy, big, with 8 legs riding on his nose. He looked cross-eyed…into the eyes of the spider. All eight of the eyes.

Kakashi rubbed his temples. Sasuke's jaws dropped onto the ground.

Naruto stared. At the spider.

The spider stared back. (A/N: well, spiders ARE close to blind…but…yea…let's say they can see in this one, shall we?)

Naruto's hair was on end.

Kakashi slapped his forehead.

Naruto pointed at the spider on his nose and opened his mouth to shout…

Sasuke slapped Kakashi. (A/N: No, Kakashi will forget later and won't be sticking a Chidori up Sasuke's behind…damn Sasuke lucked out)

"COOL! Ne, Kakashi-sensei! It's a SPIDER! How cute!"

Kakashi fainted.

------------------------10 minutes later----------------------

Kakashi cracked open his eyes. Three Sharingan were staring down at him.

Kakashi hurriedly closed his eyes.

"Boys, turn them off. I mean it. Now."

He opened his eyes again. One Sharingan was staring at him.

"Naruto, didn't I just tell you to deactivate your Sharingan?"

"Yeah…but, Kakashi-sensei, I've decided that I'd like to keep my Sharingan on at all times, if that's possible."

"Hmm, any particular reason for this?"

"Well, I think that if I were suddenly attacked without warning, then I'd have to waste time activating my Sharingan. About one second. A lot can happen in one second. So I'd rather not risk that one second."

Kakashi was in deep-thought. Granted, Naruto's chakra capacity was about twice his own…he even had the Kyuubi…and Kakashi himself kept the Sharingan on most of the time…it wouldn't harm Naruto.

"Ok. You can keep it on as long as you want. Just get used to the tiny strain on your chakra, ok?"

"You bet! Believe it!"

"Ok, whatever," cut in Sasuke, "I'd like to know how I can IMPROVE my Sharingan and get to use the maximum of its powers."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. What was it with avengers anyways? What was there after revenge? Nothing! But, we're getting off topic here.

"Ok. The first thing to do is know the powers of the Sharingan. The Sharingan is a doujutsu that allows the user to see everything and anything that happens in their line of sight, notice every detail, see anything at any speed, but most importantly, predict what motion will happen next."

The next 3 hours was spent on Naruto and Sasuke pouring chakra into their eyes. Sasuke eventually ended up with tears and bloodshot eyes, while Naruto couldn't control WHICH eye he sent his chakra to, and ended up storing too much chakra in his right eye, which needed no chakra at all, which ended up in Naruto having excess blood pressure there. In the end, when Kakashi noticed that Naruto was crying up blood from his right eye and his Sharingan was spinning rapidly, Kakashi stopped the lesson.

"Great improvement, both of you. Now go eat dinner and get some sleep. It's 9 o'clock already."

"Hai, Sensei!" and both left the area.

At the dinner table…

Sakura was staring, her chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

Inari's mother (with a pigtail) was staring. She hadn't even touched her food.

Inari's eyes were glistening with admiration at the two teenagers in front of him.

"I WANT ANOTHER BOWL, SAKURA-CHAN/SAKURA!" Both boys shouted at the same time.

"No! Get it yourself, Naruto! Hai, Sasuke, coming right up!"

As Sakura brought the bowl of rice to Sasuke, Naruto, in one of his most brilliant moments, grabs it out of her hand. He smirked at Sasuke, and dug his chopsticks into the bowl, and ate.

Eating from the bowl of rice, Sasuke commented, "Does that maggot really taste that good?"

Naruto spit out…a mouthful of maggots.

"EW, Naruto!!!" Shouted Sakura.

"BLEARGH, DAMN YOU, SASUKE-TEME, USING A REPLACEMENT JUTSU ON MY BOWL OF RICE!"

"It was mine in the first place."

Naruto stormed to the rice cooker and brought it to him. He sat down at the table. He opened the rice cooker. He brought out a bowl of rice.

"Ahh, now THAT saves time!"

-------------------After dinner, after everyone is in bed----------------------

During the dead of the night, 4 shadows crept into the house. They located the room Naruto was in, and poked a straw under the crack in the door. Carefully, they injected a paralyzing gas into the room. After waiting 5 minutes, they put masks on and walked into the room. They bundled Naruto up, and left carrying Naruto over their shoulders.

They did not notice that they were being followed.

**CKMo: MUAHAHAHAHA. Sorry about the short chapter…but…how's THAT for a cliff-hanger?! LOL. Who are the four shadows? Who is following them?! The plot thickens!**

**Naruto: Noooo, I'm going to lose my virginity!**

**CKMo: Not yet. I'm sorry. You won't be losing your virginity any time…although I just MIGHT enlist Hinata for that…**

**CKMo: HOWEVER, as ALWAYS, THANK YOU to my lovely dear Ryuu-chan for working TIRELESSLY to proofread my work! ARIGATOU!**

**Next chapter: Naruto will be…tortured? That's all I'm telling you guys. It will be bloody. Not recommended for teenagers under the age of 13. HAHAHA. **


	5. Lingering Pain and Memories

Chapter Four: Lingering Pains and Memories

**Chapter Four: Lingering Pains and Memories**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I always had this…and that…and yea…so…**

**Little brothers are an annoying pain. Ok? I had three-fourths of this chapter done, and then my idiotic brother deleted ALL of my files! That includes my schoolwork…sigh…So here goes. I had a great idea, and then my bro deleted it. If you don't like this chapter, you may kill him.**

**Narutorulez1994: Ok. If you so desire.**

**LancerKyuubi: Sorry mate, but I've decided both eyes with Sharingan!**

**LbcLostKid: Thanks. It's comments like yours that help me keep on writing (typing?) haha.**

Naruto's eyelid flickered. Grunting in pain, he cracked an eye open. He quickly scanned his surroundings. Nothing…but that did not mean he was safe. He was lying on a rough cloth. Naruto tested all of his limbs…no. Apparently he was drugged; none of his muscles were responding. In addition, he couldn't lift himself at all. This was getting worse and worse.

The door banged open, and Naruto shielded his eyes from the blinding glare. The room was the same from everywhere he could see. Also, the two men standing in his doorway were gigantic, making Chouji look small and tiny.

"He's awake," growled one.

"Let's take him then."

They moved in, and took him up, slinging him over their shoulders. Naruto struggled all he could, but had problems even twitching his fingers.

"I'd advise you to stop struggling," the man to his right commented. "When the mistress sees you, you are going to need more than just your strength to deal with her."

Naruto knew that when someone from the enemy cautions you with sensible advice, it really is worth taking that advice. So he stopped, and tried to conserve his energy.

When they reached a door, the one on the left bowed and knocked twice on the door.

A few seconds passed, and the door, which had no door handle or other means of any kind to open, creaked open. The two men walked into a stately tearoom lavishly furnished with furniture, tapestries, art…and in the middle, a table. On it was everything set for a tea ceremony, and…to Naruto's delight, he smelled…ramen!

However, Naruto had failed to notice that sitting behind the table was a woman dressed in pure white, which tended to signify…a sign of mourning?

With suddenly newfound strength, Naruto escaped the bonds of his captors and reached for the ramen, instantly alighting on the beam on the ceiling. Now, for some good old ramen!

The woman looked at him in disgust, and then nodded to the two buff guys. They received the signal, and then proceeded to attack Naruto.

Naruto noticed that, but nothing was going to disturb his meal! As the two men jumped up to attack him, Naruto dropped down, and poked one of them in the eye with his chopsticks. The man yelled and clutched his now very red and irritated eye, rubbing furiously, while the other man rebounded off the ceiling to attack Naruto again. Naruto touched the ground and rolled out of the way, so the second man totally missed and crashed into the table corner with his…crotch. Naruto winced as the man doubled over in pain. And by this time, the other man had thrown shuriken at Naruto. Naruto speared all the shuriken through the holes with his chopsticks, and threw them back, all the while getting in a few gulps of ramen in between. Surprisingly, not a drop spilled out through all this.

The shuriken embedded themselves in the ceiling as the man ducked, and he looked around for his partner. No good, the man was still too busy checking his crotch and groaning. Oh well, he did approach the table at an incredible speed. You couldn't blame him.

The man turned around to see Naruto half finished. The man decided this had to end. Quickly forming hand seals, the man put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "**Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!**"

Sensing danger, Naruto leaped up just in time…but one of his chopsticks was burnt. Now he's left with just one chopstick. He looked at it, shrugged, then threw it away, and then he proceeded to gulp down the rest of his ramen.

The man had had enough. He lunged for Naruto as Naruto was tilting the bowl into his mouth, and he activated his bloodline: **Weather Control**!

Naruto suddenly felt a cold sense of dread…and decided it was best to just toss the bowl of ramen at the man. The still hot soup splashed all over the man…and instantly turned into ice. Naruto slapped himself. This is NOT the time to be dreaming, he thought.

The man grinned, as the ice fell harmlessly.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

He instantly lunged at Naruto. Naruto tried to jump up and away…but somehow, he was moving slower. Much slower. The man managed to grab his legs and pull him down, causing Naruto to crash right onto his back. What the heck was happening?

The man stomped on Naruto's face, and yanked Naruto up by his hair. He kicked Naruto in the stomach and Naruto crashed all the way back into the wall, putting a dent in the wood. What was wrong with his reaction time?

The man laughed, "Haven't figured it out yet? Don't worry, I won't kill you," he jerked a hand at the lady, "since she wants you alive. I'm just going to make sure you won't do anything disrespectful."

The man lunged again, and choked Naruto's neck with one hand against the wall, and proceeded to kick Naruto in the groin and punched Naruto in the solar plexis again. Naruto coughed up blood.

The man again grinned his sadistic grin, pulled out a kunai, and licked it evilly, saying, "Where shall I cut first? Shall I scalp you or just draw pretty figures on your face?"

The man then rotated Naruto 180 degrees, so that Naruto's feet were in midair and Naruto's head was facing the ground, and proceeded to put the kunai right on Naruto's face. Naruto felt as the kunai bite into his cheek.

The man then dropped Naruto suddenly. With nothing to hold him up, Naruto fell instantly, and the kunai bit deep. Naruto yelped and rolled away as he hit the ground, and then he felt the wound. A scab was forming. Naruto swore he was expecting lots of blood to be pouring out, but apparently not…

He looked up to see the man charging at him at full force. Again, Naruto jumped up to avoid him, but his reaction seemed slow again…the man managed to grab him by his waist, and flip him over, so Naruto crashed head first into the wall before falling down. Then, the man jumped high up, and poised to elbow jab Naruto from midair. Naruto saw it coming, and tried to roll out of the way, but no, again, his reaction time was slowed.

"Having some problems moving, boy?" grinned the man. "Have you noticed? Neither you nor I am sweating."

Naruto just did notice. What was happening?

The man guffawed, "Shall I tell you then?" He looked at his mistress for approval. She nodded her head with an almost imperceptible movement, and he proceeded to explain to Naruto.

"Our clan has a Kekkei Genkai called Weather Control. The ability is just as it's named; as in, we have complete weather control. Oh, the branch family members have a weaker version, such as mine, where I can control the temperatures at ease and not be affected. However, the main family members can do far more, such as call down lightning strikes from the skies, or stop the rain, or create wind. Right now, you must be feeling pretty darn slow, for I have lowered the temperature around your body to five degrees Celsius, almost to freezing. I'm amazed you can move at all. Your body cells are really sluggish right now, and your reaction time should be about one-tenth of normal. Just give up."

For the next 10 minutes, Naruto was beaten senseless. Eventually, he fell unconscious.

A splash of cold water awoke Naruto sometime later. He was forced upwards, and he surveyed his surroundings. Naruto was strapped to a chair with his legs bound tightly to the legs of the chair, and his arms were tied behind his back. Behind him were the two men, one grinning at him, the other somewhat with crossed legs.

"So you've awakened," said a cold voice.

Naruto looked in front of him to see the same woman dressed in white. She lifted her hood to reveal delicate features, a pale white face, and jet black hair. Her eyes, a cold sapphire blue, were the same ones as Naruto.

"Know that you stand in the presence of Kaminari-sama!"

Naruto decided to go for the polite approach.

"Who are you, and why have you kidnapped me and tortured me like this?"

Both men flinched at the question, and Naruto didn't care about it. This person's eyes looked a lot like his…so…lonely.

An awkward silence passed, and Naruto started to itch, before the woman slowly rearranged her robes. Slowly, she removed her hood, revealing the jet black hair that fell down to her waist and thin, delicate ears. A thin coronet rested lightly on her head, inset by a brilliant sapphire. All in all, she looked like a princess. Naruto was vaguely reminded of a certain Hyuuga princess….

"Uzumaki, Naruto." She said, "Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, member of Team Seven under Jounin Hatake Kakashi. Also the village's top SS-secret, a Jinchuuriki, and referred to as the Yondaime's Legacy. Last but not least, heir to the Five Star Clan."

By now, Naruto was completely bewildered.

"Eh, Onee-san, I think you've got the wrong guy. Except for the first two, the last few bits have nothing to do with me…"

"Of course," she said, drowning him out, "the container itself is not fully aware of its capabilities or its own secrets. This...makes things much easier."

Naruto leaned towards the man that was still rubbing his eye, and said, "Have you ANY idea who or what she's talking about?"

The man slapped him and told him to listen up.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know what happened 10 years ago, on the eve of the attack of the Kyuubi?"

"Err, history quiz...'kay, I was sleeping while Iruka was teaching this…but I think it had something about the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi while sacrificing his own life…or something like that…remembered something else about a big old frog…."

"Correct. However, also not correct."

Naruto's brain steamed over. Wait, so when something is right and not right, you meet at the middle. What's middle of correct and not correct…?

"History was rewritten by the council members. Very few, outside of the council and the ninja that were on site know this secret. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, killed? I laugh at the prospect. All of the clans of Konoha together could barely halt its advance, much less kill it. No, it is merely sealed."

Hmmm, that's not how it was taught in school. Now, Iruka-sensei went on about something like…

"The Yondaime used a special forbidden jutsu, at the cost of his own life, to seal the Kyuubi. Meanwhile, he needed an object to seal the Kyuubi into. It had to be living, it had to be breathing, and it had to be newborn life."

Of course, she's just making this entire thing up. True, he had always wondered at the coincidence of his birth, and the day the Kyuubi attacked…

"The Yondaime was a kind and passionate man. He knew that whichever newborn he chose could probably be the target of jeerers and insults from the village in the future. He did not wish this to be inflicted upon any other parent's child. So, he chose his own child, who had happened to be born that very same day. His wife, Kushina, had died the very same day, giving birth to the Yondaime's only son. Already in grief, he decided the best way to commit suicide was to make his last sacrifice a bit worthwhile, saving his beloved village."

Of course, since this had nothing to do with Naruto, Naruto tried his best to block this entire thing out.

"With his dying breath, the Yondaime had made his last command, and his last wish. He told Sarutobi, the Sandaime, to take care of his son, and declare all of this an SS-classed secret. He wished for his son to not be persecuted by any person. And then, he left this world, as was the price for summoning the Shinigami himself."

It was all beginning to make sense. The persecutions, the tortures, the people calling him names…

Kaminari's piercing blue eyes found Naruto's own.

"Do you know the name of this child?"

Naruto avoided her gaze. He looked down. He closed his eyes…gritted his teeth, and said, "This has nothing to do with me."

"The Yondaime's surname was Kazuma, as are all the Scions of the Five Star Clan, while his mother's surname was Uzumaki. To avoid calling unnecessary attention to his son, he changed his son's surname to Uzumaki instead of Kazuma. Not many people know this, except for the highest ranking council members. Of course, his son's first name was decided by his sensei, Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit and one of the three Legendary Sannin. After all the procedures, his child would grow up with the name of Uzumaki Naruto, and only know that, until I told him the truth here..."

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto's eyes had lost their playfulness. Now, they were only full of cold fury and anger.

Kaminari did not even flinch.

"What's wrong, Uzumaki Naruto? Or should I call you…Kazuma Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Shut UP!"

"Poor little Naruto…left behind by daddy and mommy to a horrible fate. Did you know? The Five Star Clan has been an enemy of our clan, and we've been just dying to pay your brethren back. What shame, to find out that all of your clan had supposedly already died from the battle with the Kyuubi. However, what luck, for my father happens to be on the council and finds out that you are her son, their descendent, and their heir. An added bonus is that your father once injured the pride of my father, forcing our clan into submission to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to balance out the Five Powers, when we belonged to none. Even from a generation earlier than that, your grandfather is the one who crippled mine. Fate is extremely kind to me, Naruto."

She suddenly moved, the folds of her robes opened a bit and then closed instantly as she flung a kunai at Naruto. It buried itself in his chest.

"However, we have a slight problem here," she continued, as Naruto stared at the kunai around a wound that was already healing. Soon, the kunai fell out, and he felt no more pain, as it appeared his wound was fully healed.

"With the Kyuubi's power, you cannot die, and you are also immune to almost all poisons. However," she fiddled with a senbon needle, "you can still feel pain. Again, I am lucky. An immortal torture subject."

She nodded to the two men, who promptly disappeared into another room.

"Now, Naruto, this has never been done before to another person in history, but as I see you cannot die, and have an immeasurable amount of stamina, we might as well make this worthwhile, seeing how long your psyche can last against…well, torture and pain. Don't worry, I won't be very repetitive, we've got all sorts of instruments ready."

"So this is all about revenge," stated Naruto.

"Yes and no. Your grandfather, your father; all have done ill to me and my clan. While you have not, you are of their blood, or a representation of them. Don't worry; it's nothing personal against you."

The two men came back, holding peculiar items. Each was holding a big pot, but while one was holding a miniature stove, the other was holding a bag of ice. Between them, they were carrying a jug with water.

"Did you know? Some claim that at certain hot temperatures, it gets so unbelievably hot, you feel cold. Apparently, it has something to do with your nerves overreacting and feeding your mind the wrong information. Likewise, for cold temperatures, it feels like you're being burned instead. Let's test that out, shall we?"

Filling each of the pots with water, one placed it on a stove, while the other placed bags of ice inside it.

"Let's start with cold. These aren't ice cubes, if you're wondering; they're frozen carbon. Unfortunately for you, carbon freezes at a much lower temperature than water does, and I believe that water is already 10 degrees below Celsius."

The men placed the bowl of carbon ice in front of Naruto on a table. Then, they pulled out another peculiar instrument.

"This, Naruto, is a movement and chakra holder. It restricts your movement and chakra by numbing your nerves to almost stop working, while your chakra coils are all squeezed tight. Don't worry, I created it myself, your pain sensors are all functioning perfectly…and with the lesser input of other stimuli, your brain is only focused on the pain sensors, so I'd say you're experiencing 130 percent of it all."

Then, they untied Naruto's arms, and he tested it, but his arms wouldn't move, but he could definitely feel their touch. Each on a side, they took one arm each and plunged his hand into the pot that was already full of cold smoke.

Pain. Cold, numbing pain bombarded his senses. He tried to scream, but he couldn't do even that. All he knew was the pain, the cold, the feeling as if every centimeter of skin on his hands and arms were being pierced with senbon needles. Soon, he felt as if he was being burned. He opened his eyes, to see Kaminari bent over in front of him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" her voice traveled slowly to his brain, as if from a faraway room down a hall. "You only need to bear with this for a few more minutes."

The next few minutes turned into hours, into days, into months, as the pain slowed down his senses, his feeling. All he wanted was the pain to end.

As tears flowed freely from his eyes, he stared at Kaminari, and with gritted teeth said, "I've never done anything …to you…and you…shall pay…."

"We'll see about that," Kaminari said, nodding to the two men. Instantly, they replaced the pots. Naruto stared down at the pot of steaming water.

Kaminari picked up a pair of chopsticks, as the men forced Naruto's hands into the pot again. Naruto's dark blue frostbitten hands shook at the unfamiliar warmth.

"My my, 7 degrees Celsius and already feeling warm?" she said, poking at his hands with the chopsticks, "What do you want today, Naruto? Medium rare, or well done?"

She turned on the stove to max. Naruto grimly dreaded the incoming pain.

Slowly, the temperature of the water increased, but his nerves were still dead and his hands felt like they were on fire. Suddenly, Kaminari jammed her chopsticks deep into his hand. His flesh gave way quickly, and blood started welling out.

"Do you know the history of the Five Star Clan?" she asked quietly.

He was in too much pain to speak, the water in the pot already dyed the color of his blood.

She jammed it deeper. A grunt escaped from his lips.

"Well? Do you? Do you know of their Kekkei Genkai?"

"No." he spat through gritted teeth.

She pulled out the chopsticks forcefully. Waving the blood-stained chopsticks in front of his face, she said, "How shameful of you. Not even bothering to find out about your own legacy, left to you by your parents."

Naruto had had enough. Releasing the minimum chakra he had kept reserved in his left eye, he activated his Sharingan.

She stared at him coldly. "A futile effort. Genjutsu is not useable in here, where the very walls are made of an anti-genjutsu material. Neither can a person do summoning jutsu. I, however, am thinking worse of you. Instead of learning your own clan's kekkei genkai, you go and obtain another clan's. Worse yet, did you know the Uchiha clan and the Five Star Clan were once sworn enemies? I'm amazed that your body even accepts that kekkei genkai."

His reserved chakra depleted, his Sharingan faded away. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only found out about my own history and clan today. I have committed no sins, nor have I committed any crimes."

"Your existence is a sin; your experiencing happiness is a crime. Your father died to seal Konoha's enemy into you, your mother left her clan for dead to be with your father, and your godfather has left you in the "care" of the villagers, which I totally approve of."

By now, the temperature meter on the pot was approaching 60 degrees Celsius. Naruto, unable to bear the pain anymore, whimpered a little. Noticing this, Kaminari grinned.

"Painful, no? Rest assured, there will be worse to come."

70 degrees Celsius.

"To be honest, most of my past subjects died of the pain threshold far before they even reached 60 degrees. I commend you for reaching this far."

80 degrees Celsius.

"Remember, our goal is 98.6 degrees Celsius. It's only fitting to bring your outside body heat to your inner body heat. Of course, to your hands, it will feel more like molten lava. I do hope that Kyuubi of yours is keeping your hands healthy; there are so many torture devices one can do with the hands."

90 degrees Celsius.

"Ah, we're approaching our goal. Really, you have a remarkable stamina and endurance. That painful expression of yours is simply delightful. Is the Kyuubi screaming in pain with you too? I do not know, but I do wish it is."

98.6 degrees Celsius.

"I believe that we've reached our goal. Can you still hear me, Naruto? Or has the pain dulled all of your senses?"

The words reached Naruto slowly, as if stopped by time. His hands were burning…or were they frozen up? He couldn't tell anymore, he was slowly losing the feeling of his hands. He wanted to amputate them, anything, just to stop the pain. The pain…

"Now, normally, water boils off at 100 degrees Celsius. We're not quite there yet, but this is still evaporating at a high speed. I shall be fair; your hands will be released as soon as all of the water…evaporates."

She turned around and walked into the adjacent room, leaving Naruto to his torturers and pain.

A half hour later, the water was almost done evaporating, all the way sunk down to the very last few puddles. Kaminari walked in. Naruto was already half unconscious.

"Now now, your time is almost up! Shall I speed it up or slow it down, Naruto, hmm? Your choice."

He did not answer. He couldn't.

"Well, I pity you a bit. So I shall speed it up!"

And with that, she turned the knob all the way to the end, at 120 degrees Celsius.

Instantly, the water almost all evaporated. Steam rose quickly. Naruto was brought to faster pain.

"Hmm, what have we here?"

His skin, his flesh, pressed against the bare metal of the pot, was slowly being glued to it. Naruto roared out in pain.

"That must hurt! Here, let me HELP YOU!"

She nodded to the two men. They acknowledged it, and forcibly pulled out Naruto's hands. In doing so, the flesh and skin that had stuck onto the bottom was ripped away, leaving his hands a bloody mess. Naruto screamed, almost blacking out.

"Tut tut, leaving fresh wounds? That will be dangerous; bacteria and parasites and the like are all around. We need to clean that."

One of the men appeared with a bucketful of salt water, and proceeded to splash it all over Naruto's hands.

It stung so bad, Naruto thought his hands were forced into the frozen carbon again. He screamed and roared in pain, until it slowly subsided. The tears had long escaped, and he couldn't move his hands to wipe them. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and stared at his hands.

They were a bloody mess. With no skin on, his blood vessels and flesh pulsated slowly. The back of his hands were raw and red, proof of the heat they had gone through. The blood flowed freely, as some of the blood vessel walls had stuck onto the pot, and the blood was now free to go anywhere. Soon, however, the pain lessened, and slowly, but surely, it seemed that his blood flow stopped.

"You know, if you didn't have such powerful regeneration ability, you'd not only have lost your ninja career, but also your life."

He stared up at her with burning eyes.

"Ah, yes, defiance. Well it is only fun if there is resistance. Fear not, you've lost your sense of touch, haven't you?"

Naruto only had just noticed. The pain was gone. He couldn't feel anything. The ropes cutting in to his legs, the clothes, anything.

"Your brain has shut down the sense of touch right now, to prevent further psychological harm. Don't worry, you still have…four more. And seeing as the sense of taste isn't useful to you, why don't I get rid of that right now?"

Again, she nodded to the two men, one of who forced open Naruto's mouth and the other poured black powder onto his tongue.

He felt no pain, from losing sense of touch. But the acrid taste of the powder soon dissolved into nothingness.

"Disgusting, drooling at your age? But then, you can't feel, so you don't know that you have saliva."

"Wh-what…are you going to do to me?"

"Hmm, three more. Sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Sight will do very well."

With that, she flung two senbon needles. Piercing both eyes, Naruto knew he was blinded.

"I don't know how extensive your regeneration is, but it's definitely not godly. Let's see the Kyuubi heal that."

Through all the pain, and losing his senses, his mind still worked slightly, although a bit sluggishly. Naruto knew he was in major trouble, and if he didn't get out of this soon, he was doomed.

CRASH

He heard, more than felt, the glass shards land all over his body. Several thumps were heard, and a few gasps, plus a gasping sound that Naruto definitely knew was someone having his throat cut and gasping for air.

Dimly, he heard Kaminari breathe and say, "YOU!"

A rough voice answered grimly, "That's right, me. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Apparently, someone had untied him and picked up his body. Naruto was still unable to move, but he felt a bit disoriented, and imagined that his unknown rescuer had thrown him over his shoulder.

The unknown man turned around.

"If you value your lives, don't follow me. For I am Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit, one of the three Sannin!"

**Author's words and thoughts:**

**No, I'm not sadistic. Neither am I mean. I just thought oh, Naruto was always saying I'll be come the Hokage, but he never had any strength to prove it. And I couldn't think of any better way for him to suddenly strive for strength; anyone, after suffering some considerable loss or something, definitely will suddenly want incredible strength.**

**Now, about the tortures I put him through. Don't get me wrong, I like Naruto a lot, since I can relate to his rough childhood (in a less painful way). It's just that for my story, I need him to go through a lot more than just being ostracized, and hated. His whole existence needs to be denied, and I need him to go through some special spiritual searching. Don't worry, our number one knuckle-headed ninja won't be much different afterwards, but he'll definitely give more of a conviction when he says he's the strongest, and when he declares himself as the next Hokage.**

**About Sasuke-kun, I've received some PMs about dissent. Yes, it's apparent that I did a bit of Sasuke bashing, of which I am very ashamed and sorry for. But I was trying to portray his arrogance and stuff, which for some people apparently sounded extremely exaggerated, so I can see where they are coming from. Have no fear; I've got a remedy for that!**

**And last but not least, I would appreciate a round of applause for my very dear friend and cute classmate, Ryuu-chan, for working tirelessly to read and proofread my poor work and ideas. I sometimes feel ashamed of myself, asking her to help me edit my work without payment or any kind. Nevertheless, she has done splendidly.**

**Now, Read and Review, flame if you desire, but a writer's fuel is reviews and critiques, in which I am running extremely low on!**


	6. A Caged Bird

**Chapter 5: The Caged Bird**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and encouragement. Although this story isn't as popular as I would have liked it to be, the few people who support it and me keep me writing. Please bear with me and keep on reading; I am still laying the groundwork for this storyline, before I start the true storyline. I've consulted with my editor, and ever an avid fan fiction addict like her admits it's relatively original, and I personally think it's going to be mind-boggling. Despite my lack of constant updates, is because I keep revising and revising my ideas, so stick with me to the bitter end!**

A three-year old Hyuuga tentatively poked his head around a doorway. The coast was clear. Quickly and quietly, he scampered across the white hall in the Hyuuga Compound, making sure not to make any noise.

"He lacks resolve!" said a voice, coming from inside a room with its door slightly ajar, "Hiashi-sama, you cannot be serious! Neji is not fit to be her future bodyguard!"

The furtive child stopped. He cocked his head, and then quietly leaned near the wall, to where the open doorway was, putting his ear closer to the doorway but out of sight.

The deep, baritone voice of his father's brother, his uncle, slowly drawled out, "I've deemed him worthy. He will be my daughter's bodyguard. He has all the natural skill, and talents for it."

His own father's voice desperately rang out, "He is not cut out for the job! I have had half the mind to reject the idea of him even taking up the path of a ninja! His late mother would not have wanted that! Neji is not fit to follow in our paths, not because of a lack of skill or technique, but because of heart and resolve!"

"We shall see then," said the older of the twins. The voice suddenly barked out, "Neji Hyuuga! Come in, now!"

The youngster almost tripped in surprise at being found out. Having no other choice, he opened the door and slowly sidled into the room.

His father, Hyuuga Hizashi, gazed at him with pity and alarm, while his uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, stared at him coldly.

The youngster tentatively brought forth his hands, and opened them, to reveal a brace of ripe cherries to the two.

"I was training in the forest when I found these, and though I'd bring some back for father and uncle," he said, trying on his most winning smile.

His father had a vague smile, but then his uncle said, "Thank you, Neji. Now, what about that other thing you've been keeping in your shirt?"

Again, the youngster was shocked that he had been found out. Slowly, he reached his right arm inside his shirt, and brought out a small dove, a mere fledgling, that had just grown its flight feathers over its down feathers, although some were still sticking out visibly. Looking closely, one could tell that one of its wings was bent in an awkward angle, proof that it had attempted its first flight but failed. If left in the forest, most likely a fox would have happened upon it.

"I found him close to the cherries, father. I wanted to nurse him back to health and then set him free."

His father turned to his uncle, with a look of triumph on his face, and began, "See, he is not…"

His uncle cut his father off with a look, turned to Neji, and said, "Neji. Your time is occupied and full. With all your studies, training, and practices, you do not have the time for this. Kill it."

His father turned quickly to him, but his uncle stepped in front of his father, blocking his view. His uncle's eyes bored straight into his own, commandingly, condescendingly.

"Kill it."s

Neji looked down at the bird, half asleep, fluttering its tiny wings awkwardly while rearranging its feet.

"I am ordering you to kill it."

Neji looked up, but his father was still blocked by his uncle. He looked down again at the squirming dove.

"Kill it. You do not need these feelings. Kill it now!"

Neji's eyes lost their focus, and his face and neck tightened.

"Yes, uncle."

------------

**A/N: Possibly, my shortest story ever. I originally had half of a totally different chapter already written, re-read it, then decided against it, and deleted it. To me, it was time to introduce a newer character.**

**Lately, not much sleep, nor much time. I did most of this chapter in the spare time I could find between orchestra practices for PYO. However, I've been busy, coming up with a few diagrams already to help explain concepts and ideas later on. I had an author who I admired very much to read my story, which he did, the first three chapters. He gave me lots of criticism, but I was glad to see my faults and mistakes. I shall now point out to any future questions, that yes, this is not canon completely. I rushed things a bit the first 2 chapters. Kyuubi (will have schizophrenia (jk)) is completely different, but I never said he was now Clifford the Big Red Dog, no, he's still a demon lord that can kill people without looking at them. I'll explain that in due time. As for why my first (and part of second) chapter sounded like I was a 5 year old kid that got drunk, it was because they were done about 2 years ago, when I was kinda high on life. Lately, I've taken to become more mature and thoughtful, as anyone can see by examining my writing in chronological order.**

**Anywho, that's about it, do wait patiently for me to get on with my stories. Once again, I love my editor Ryuu, who has stayed by me throughout this time giving me encouragement to write, and also helping me through my own emotional troubles.**


	7. Chapter 7: History of a Family

**I'm back. After 4 years of starting this, I've finally gotten around to doing it. Throughout the years, I've been continuously redeveloping this story, and now I've decided to rename it, instead of Legacy of the Sharingan, into something which I believe is far more suitable to the complete story, in which I've finally settled with: Scion of the Pentagram. Pentagram, being a more formal name for the five pointed star, is also the Clan Symbol for what is to be Naruto's buried clan: the Five Star clan.**

**For the readers that have been patiently waiting for me to continue writing this story, fear not; the wait has been over. High school was more distracting than I thought, but trust me; much of my time was spent finalizing how I wanted this story to go and what I wanted it to say.**

_Exerting control over all elements,_

_His power shall be far too great._

_However thus, it shall be,_

_That he arrives too late._

_And therefore, his fears, his love;_

_Everything shall come to cease._

_Ever still, his love lies sleeping,_

_In his rage, the world will not know peace._

Sarutobi closed his eyes, and folded back the scroll and hid it in his desk.

Laying back, he rubbed his temples.

Putting his pipe to his mouth, he slowly walked out of his office, nodding to the Anbu standing guard.

In a meditative pace, he slowly walked down the Hokage Tower, to the basement, and bid 8 Anbu to unlock a door and let him through. He was admitted, and walking inside, he noticed no less than 4 Medical Ninja attending Naruto's body, and a worried Jiraiya standing close-by.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Recuperating, sir," answered the head Medical Ninja.

Jiraiya looked up at Sarutobi into the eyes, "the regeneration abilities of a Jinchuuriki are incredible, but the only reason he will be able to live through this is because of his Five Star Clan bloodline."

Sarutobi shook his head.

"What were his injuries?"

"Both eyes blinded. All ribs cracked, tongue seems to have been melted away. His hands were…cooked. Not burnt, but cooked, and he's lost lots of skin and nerve endings. Blood loss, but he's growing that back fast. They had stuck pins into his knee caps to prevent his movement. We removed various unknown poisons from his bloodstream, even though they seemed to not affect him. Severe frost burns in some parts of his body."

"And will he recover completely?"

"As Jiraiya-sama said earlier, his regeneration ability is completely off the charts. Bones that should have melted and nerve endings that should have been severed are already growing back. When he was brought here, both eyes were punctured and incurable; now, he has complete eyeballs again and his eyes are reacting to light. All in all, it seems he will make a complete recovery. However, we are not sure about his mental health; a person devoid of 3 out of 5 senses usually suffers severe shock. He has yet to wake up from his coma."

Sarutobi nodded. As expected of your child, Minato, he thought.

"Come with me, Jiraiya," he said, and then nodded towards the Medical Ninjas, "and I leave Naruto's care to all of you. Do not mention anything about his injuries to anyone."

"Yes, sir!"

Jiraiya sighed, then got up and walked with Sarutobi out of the room.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE-" Jiraiya was cut off abruptly by Sarutobi's glare as they walked past the Anbu.

"Remember your rank. Hold in your temper."

Slowly, and in Jiraiya's case, agitatedly, they pace out of the basement, and back up into Sarutobi's office.

Sarutobi walked back to his desk, and sat down, taking off his hat as Jiraiya closed the door.

"So. I leave my godson in your care to go around the world writing books…"

"Perverted books," interjected Sarutobi.

"THAT YOU LIKE TO READ, and expected you to take good care of him…"

"I did. I treat him to ramen every weekend," Sarutobi replied.

"only to come back and see a rogue clan torturing on him!"

Sarutobi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"It was not known that survivors of the Weather clan had gotten…horrible versions of the fight between their clan leader and the Five Star clan passed down."

"Well, whenever anyone gets in a fight, they tend to take the ground where they were right and the other was wrong. That's understandable. What exactly happened? Minato never told me what his father did that caused such a rift between an already fragile bond. The Five Star clan were supposed to GOVERN the 5 aspects, that's why they were named thus. Not mess it up!"

"And govern they did. But think about it. The five strongest clans in history, representing the five main ninja nations, all bowing down to one clan that rules them all? After a while of rule you'd suppose that they'd be fed up with it. So Minato's father had to put his foot down."

"It wasn't even that bad. The five clan leaders initiated the fight first. Of course Naruto's grandfather had to stop the unrest at its source; the Weather clan's old clan leader. I overheard that the woman torturing Naruto was his descendent. Do you think…?"

"It's possible. Minato's father was, unlike Minato, soft hearted. I heard from him that he didn't kill any of the leaders, but a fight that we later disguised as the 2nd Shinobi War to hide our ugly histories and explain the formations…all because of six shinobi fighting? Even Minato's father didn't emerge unscathed, and he was the winner. The five must have been physically or internally damaged. They should have been in debt for sparing their lives and then decreeing that the whole thing be disguised as a Ninja War, so their names weren't forever notoriously engraved in our history books."

Jiraiya sighed, "Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it, huh?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"It's been almost a century now…do you think that the Five clans have amassed over these years and are planning revenge? The Five Star clan is, well…currently limited to one member."

Sarutobi sighed this time, and got off his seat.

"Come help an old man move this chair."

"Screw you, I'm old too."

"…Jiraiya."

"…Fine."

Jiraiya moved forwards, and together, they removed Sarutobi's chair from where it stood.

"Oomph, how much does this weigh? What's the point of sitting in a 300 pound chair?"

"To make sure that no one can simply move it and check the tile it's on. Now help me move this tile."

Jiraiya stared.

There were probably 100 tiny tiles under the chair.

He looked up at Sarutobi with an incredulous expression.

Sarutobi smacked Jiraiya's head with his pipe.

"Sharpen your ninja eyes; can't you see that it's actually one tile?"

Jiraiya stared, and then rubbed his eyes.

"I'm old."

"Bah. Even I can see it."

"Of course you can; you know it's there!"

Huffing, Sarutobi reached down, and with a finger, poked through a mini tile.

"You didn't tell me there was genjutsu involved."

"I've always told you to sharpen your ninja eyes. Look beneath the obvious. In this case, that's literal."

Sarutobi pulled, and the genjutsu vanished, and a single tile came upwards. Beneath were various scrolls. Pulling out a few with a pentagram insignia stamped on them, he placed the tile back in place, where the genjutsu reformed again.

Tossing the scrolls to Jiraiya, he said, "Read these."

Jiraiya quickly scanned the scrolls. As he read, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw became set. Eventually, he finished, and set them down.

"You think…?"

"Yes. The Oracle has never been wrong yet."

"I thought she refused to prophesize anymore."

"This was done right after his grandfather died. Minato begged her to write down the future of the clan; after all, Minato had abandoned his clan, which was lucky, because the five clans wiped out the Five Star clan, only to be defeated by Minato's father. That's the only reason the Five Star clan still has a living bloodline. Minato's leaving was the only reason we have Naruto today. But also, Minato never learned the secrets of the Five Star clan, and that's why he was limited to Fuujutsu."

"I thought she stopped telling anyone their future anymore because it was rumored her husband died after ignoring her prophesies."

"Yes. But for her son, she would do it."

Jiraiya gasped, "You mean…?"

Sarutobi nodded. "The Oracle's husband was the previous clan leader of the Five Star clan."

Jiraiya stared at the scrolls in his hand again.

"And this…?"

"A promise must be kept. When he heals, it's time."

"You can't be serious. She's crazy!"

Sarutobi bowed his head deeply. "Yes, she is. But she is Naruto's only living relative."

_The five clans, the five servants_

_Injured, but shall rise again._

_But who shall stop them this time_

_Who, in this world of men?_

_The Pentagram lies leaderless_

_Its only Scion torn apart_

_But I, the Oracle, his relative_

_Shall give him a new start._

**As usual, read and review. Constructive comments are always sought after, and any mistakes/plot holes/nonlinear things that I've missed in the story that you can point out will be rectified. I've tried my best to go back through the other chapters to fix what I changed in the storyline, but there's a chance that I forgot something.**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning a Solo Mission

**Thanks to those who have shown their support by favorite-ing/making my story on their alerts list.**

**To answer a question, yes, pairing has been decided for Naruto.**

**I'm foreshadowing heavily in many places, and if you look previously, a pairing has been hinted at.**

**In fact, through foreshadowing, you might figure out how my story will start going in the next few chapters. I'm working on how to make it there but not instantly obvious. Life as an author is hard.**

**Again, I'm picking up this story after 4 years of initially conceiving the story; so please alert me of any plot holes I forgot or did not fix as I continue this story. However, DO keep in mind that some plot holes are there actually for a reason. In that case, if you pm'd me, I will inform you to "wait for the next few chapters", or if you put it as a comment, I will simply put it in my next intro.**

Naruto was drifting in a sea of darkness.

Granted, he knew he was simply unconscious. But when one falls unconscious, that only means one has lost their main consciousness. In understandable terms, it means you're only aware using your sub consciousness.

Slowly, Naruto saw a light. It seemed to be coming out from…the end of a tunnel?

Seems like he was stuck in the back of a cave. Slowly, Naruto started to walk towards that light. It seemed so warm…and inviting…almost as if…

"Almost as if it's the real world, hmm?" growled the Kyuubi's voice.

Startled, Naruto turned around to be greeted by two glaring red eyes.

"I wasn't aware you were around."

Kyuubi let out a short barking laugh.

"I am ALWAYS around. I am sealed directly into your consciousness."

Naruto pointed at the light. "That what people call the 'light at the end of the tunnel'? First time I've seen it. Does this mean I'm going to heaven?"

Kyuubi laughed again. "First, let me correct something. There is no heaven. But we demons DO exist…as my existence allows me to claim it is so. And yes, that means, there is no true 'light at the end of the tunnel', where people claim to have seen and is drawing towards heaven. It feels nice and comfy because it IS the real world. You're currently struggling to regain consciousness…so right now your eyes are flickering and light is boring right into your eyes. Since you're not completely awake, your brain is registering that light as your eyes are registering it; the light that reaches your retinas and optics in your eyes. Seems like a 'light at the end of the tunnel'."

Naruto thought it over a bit. "But my eyes were punctured and destroyed," he pointed out.

"Re-grown through natural healing and by means of our chakra intermingling, and now you have both functioning eyes again. As healing injuries like that is literally destroying old and destroyed cells and growing completely new ones, well, your Sharingan isn't completely a Sharingan anymore, and your other eye now has parts of a Sharingan grafted on…which is interesting, even to me. This is also the first in history since that damned Sage that someone of your blood and body should also possess in BOTH eyes his powers again…but we shall see whether it will work for or against you."

"Sorry, repeat that again?"

Kyuubi sighed, "in easy to understand human terms; your Sharingan is now split into both eyes but the power hasn't decreased at all. Also, the rest will be explained once you show it to someone who knows anything about history."

"So… I've lost the Sharingan?"

"NO. Only changed it."

"I'm confused. And who's that Sage?"

Kyuubi made a sound like he was hiccupping. This continued on for a while, until Naruto realized, that Kyuubi was actually LAUGHING.

"For a ninja, you certainly don't know history, do you? Oh well, humans have short lives, and even shorter memories. Armageddon probably ruined history books. But I'm sure somewhere someone knows. You should ask them. I didn't bother much with the short history of humans. Now run along; you should be waking up by now. You wouldn't want to completely have an awakened body while your mind is trapped in your sub consciousness."

A large tail appeared out of nowhere and flung Naruto towards the light.

As he rushed impedingly towards what seemed like a bigger and bigger exit of the tunnel, Naruto wondered what it'd be like to have a nickname for himself.

"He's awake!"

"Quick, someone bring a cup of water."

"Check his vitals!"

"Pulse and brain signals perfect, sir."

"Someone inform the Hokage!"

Sounds. They seemed to travel much slower now. His ear was picking up…vibrations. His mind was making sense of it. Seemed like an age for a sentence to finish. What a cacophony. Why can't they just leave him in peace? He felt so tired.

Bright light was flashing through his eyes. Damit.

"Pupils are dilating. All vitals seem in good condition."

"Where am I?" he croaked.

A cup of water was brought to his lips. Only just realizing how thirsty he was, he drank gratefully.

"Slow down, sonny. You're back in the Leaf village. We're under orders from the Hokage to take care of you."

"The Hokage is here!"

A knock rang crisply on the door. Naruto turned his face towards the sound, watching as the old Hokage (that damned, perverted old man) walked through the door.

The Hokage made his way through many wires and what seemed like machinery to Naruto, placing a gentle hand on Naruto's forehead.

"You know, Naruto. Dying is not one of the steps to becoming the Hokage."

"You know I won't die until I'm wearing that hat and robe."

The Hokage chuckled.

"Maybe when you grow a bit older. For now, you have no choice but to content yourself with Genin gear."

"I won't be a Genin for long!"

The Hokage turned around and surveyed the Medical staff.

"Good work. Have some rest. Remember my orders; nothing that happened shall be revealed at all to anyone. Understood? And call in Jiraiya. He should be somewhere near the public bathing house."

"Already here. I DO have priorities when my god-son is finally awake, you know."

The Hokage rolled his eyes. "Then put that book down."

"I'm waiting for you to finish your chit-chat with him."

"You're invited in. Now put it away."

Jiraiya dropped down from the ceiling. "Whatever. Hey Naruto, how's life?"

Naruto nodded towards the various tubes and needles stuck inside his body. "Normal. I guess?"

The Hokage stood up. "Naruto, this is your…"

"Godfather. I'm your Godfather, Naruto. Sorry I never had a chance to come around and say hi…"

"…because he was too busy running around the world writing perverted books…"

"…since I was busy doing my job. And I was expecting the Sandaime to take care of you…"

"his self-appointed job of believing that no woman should ever go unseen. And I do take care of you."

Naruto nodded.

"You're taking this awfully well," observed the Hokage.

"Well, I'm kind of tired."

"My name is Jiraiya."

"I already heard your name before. You were the one who saved me, right? The Toad Hermit, one of the three Sannin."

Jiraiya spun around to face the Hokage, "I like this kid!"

"Gramps, who are the three Sannin? And why something as dumb as the Toad Hermit; that's so not cool."

Jiraiya did a face-plant as the Hokage laughed and said, "The three Sannin are my three best pupils. Jiraiya is one of them. Toad Hermit, because Jiraiya is known for summoning Toads in battle."

"So he's strong?"

Jiraiya recovered immediately. "OF COURSE I AM! I AM, AFTER ALL..."

"Enough, Jiraiya. To business."

Jiraiya's face immediately became serious.

"Naruto. As your new guardian, and as your Godfather, I'm hereby responsible for your future and your training, as well as familiarizing you with your…family."

Naruto thought it over.

"Five Star clan…" he whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Jiraiya and the Hokage simultaneously.

"When I was being…tortured. They mentioned that I was part of the Five Star clan."

Jiraiya gave the Hokage a knowing look.

"So they did know he was the Scion."

"Naruto," began the Hokage, "you're part of the Five Star clan. In fact, you're their Scion."

Naruto digested these facts. A clan? I have…a family?

"Does that mean I'm suddenly super cool like Sasuke? And that I have a family like Hinata and Shino?"

The Hokage, sighed, and said, "No, Naruto. The Five Star clan is a secret clan…"

"Awww…"

"And," said Jiraiya, "You are the last of them. That is why you were called their Scion."

His hopes destroyed before they were even begun, Naruto lay back down on his bed.

"Jiraiya. You forgot where we're taking him."

Jiraiya slapped his forehead. "THAT'S RIGHT!"

The Hokage leaned forward and lay a hand on Naruto's arm, "Actually, Naruto, you have one family member alive…"

Naruto instantly sat up. "WHO?"

Jiraiya sighed inwardly. Naruto was so going to regret meeting her.

The Hokage grimaced, "Well, it's your grandma. In fact, she wants to see you. Or, is expecting to see you. Actually, in her case, she knows she's about to see you."

"GREAT! When can we go?"

Jiraiya interjected, "Now, if you're feeling up to it."

The Hokage sighed, "Look at him, Jiraiya, you can't make the boy just leave the hospital when he's like this…"

Naruto was already pulling out the tubes and needles.

"I'm feeling great. Don't worry. Slightly tired, but great."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jiraiya laughed, "Spoken like his father."

Naruto froze. "You knew my father?"

Jiraiya rubbed his hand behind his head. "Well, he was my pupil for a time."

Naruto rushed to Jiraiya. "Was he a good ninja? Since I'm in a clan, was he the head of the clan?"

Jiraiya averted his gaze. "Naruto, your grandma will answer all of your questions. You should save your questions for your grandma. Go tell Kakashi that you're assigned to a solo mission for a while with Jiraiya; he'd know and understand what's up. Oh, and pack 3 day's worth of supplies."

Naruto nodded. "Where do we meet?"

Jiraiya thought it over. "I actually have no idea." He rounded on the Hokage and gave him a questioning look.

The Hokage reached into Jiraiya's pack and pulled out a few scrolls.

"Naruto. Can you read the symbols on these?"

Naruto stared. "History, Technique, Bloodline, Symbol, Demons…"

The Hokage gave Jiraiya a knowing look. "He can read them."

"But how?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I don't really know where I've seen them but …"

"Your eyes. They're glowing blue!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto stared at the two of them, who stared back at him.

"They are? But I thought…oh, it must be what Kyuubi told me, I guess."

The Hokage whispered to Jiraiya, "Make sure to ask the Oracle."  
Showing the scrolls to Naruto again, he asked, "Can you find the one that says History again? It should contain a map inside…"

Naruto picked one out and unfurled it. Jiraiya and the Hokage were greeted to more symbols followed by a gigantic blank space.

"What do you see here, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya, pointing at the blank space.

"A map…" he murmured.

"There should be a star on the map. Where is the star?"

Naruto said slowly, "But…this is a map of the area surrounding our village. Some things are off…it's an old village map that we see in Ninja History class. The Star is on the spot where the Hokage monuments are…?"

The Hokage and Jiraiya thought it over.

"The area behind the Hokage monuments has always been off limits due to some private property law and the owners have never been revealed…"

"They WERE kind enough to donate the front of the monument to us during Yondaime's time so we could carve the previous Hokage faces into it. That bastard Minato was so vain…could it be that…?"

Jiraiya snapped his fingers. "Pack your stuff and say your farewells, Naruto, we're going to be gone for 3 days. Meet me in front of the Hokage monuments by nightfall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Starting this chapter I decided to start using X's as a "break point" in between scenes. Old Fanfiction 4 years ago actually registered the lines I would put, but now it seems to just cut that off so X's it shall be.**

**Again, read and review, thanks for everything, and stay with me, as I slowly but surely build up this story.**

**I decided that with all the foreshadowing I'm dropping, it's better off to not include a "preview of next chapter" thingy. It's much more fun for a reader to figure it out themselves instead of my simply delivering it, isn't it?**


	9. Chapter 9: Path to Knowledge

**Here ya go. A relatively long chapter by my previous standards, but this story isn't really picking up yet till everything is finalized and I've clearly explained the background to my readers.**

**Those who were attentive or remembered a previous chapter in the past, yes, I've changed a part that was originally an idea but then became irrelevant to the story. Yes, I've also gone back and remedied my original mistake so future readers won't be horribly confused.**

**A forewarning of sorts; this chapter contains large amounts of wall of text. As in, I'm explaining a huge deal in this chapter. Retracing your path to knowledge may be recommended.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto emerged from the Hokage Tower into bright sunlight.

Immediately, the sunlight was blotted out as a clenched fist connected straight into his forehead.

Flying backwards, he reoriented himself in midair and landed parallel to the ground, with his feet on the walls of the Hokage Tower. Gluing himself on via chakra to his feet as per lessons that Kakashi once taught him, he looked up to see his attacker, Sakura, follow up her attack with a kunai to his crotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Guys can skip this._

_Now, allow me, the author to introduce to my female readers something about guys and their crotches. See, it hurts when you injure it. Girls cannot fathom how much it does. Possibly that's why girls have a tendency to go straight for it in a fight with a guy, it instantly gives the girl an advantage. However, men who've been sufficiently injured and taken out by a damaging blow to the crotch would tell you that it's the equivalent of a woman giving birth._

_Maybe that's why moms are more sympathetic about guys who've had their crotches kicked._

_The problem being; women only give birth so much. And as any woman can tell you, they only do it because they WANT a child. There IS some happiness involved._

_For guys, see, if you WANT a child, you don't get kicked. But sometimes, shit happens. You get kicked in the balls by that girl who just dumped you, and she does it repeatedly and repeatedly and repeatedly. The best way to describe this is to give birth that many times over the period of a few seconds._

_If you describe a guy running headlong into a jutting pole that is JUST as the height of their crotches, they will subconsciously and IMMEDIATELY either wince or cover their crotches. That is what goes through a guy's mind as something like this happens._

_So please, please, please, girls, slaps to the face will suffice, punches to the nose, hell, telling him that his best friend's is bigger is all good and damaging enough. But the pain of giving birth should never be experienced by a man. It was not intended that way._

_On with the story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto IMMEDIATELY removed his crotch from the trajectory of the kunai via jumping from the wall and out of its way with speed and power he had never known before.

Thank Kami that he did, because not a second later the kunai buried itself deep inside of the Hokage Tower.

Historians would later on mark this day as the day that the Earth began to spin faster and became 24 hours in a day instead of 25 hours. Goes on to show how things you do have lasting repercussions.

Anyways, Kakashi finally appeared and held back a crazed Sakura.

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi said, "Seems like you finished your secret mission!" He winked quickly at Naruto with one eye.

Naruto, remembering the Hokage's words, remembered that what had transpired to him was top secret and shouldn't be revealed. He guessed that the gag order was known to Kakashi, and also applied to him too.

So, he waved back, "Yea! It was done quick and fast. It was great!"

A pebble bonked Naruto's head, followed by Sasuke's drawling voice, "Did the pansy wimp out from Zabuza's attack and beg the Hokage for an easier mission since he can't control his new eye?"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke sitting leisurely in a tree branch. "Nah, I'm controlling it just fine," he said, adjusting his forehead protector that was covering his left eye. Jiraiya had mentioned that it would be best to pretend that the Sharingan was still with him until his…grandma, explained what happened.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura, "you DISAPPEARED in the middle of the night and left US to deal with Zabuza! It's a good thing Sasuke is good enough to take on Haku alone (with me at his side, of course) while Kakashi-sensei killed Zabuza. Why are you ALWAYS so useless?"

Naruto grimaced inwardly as he scratched his head and smiled at Sakura disarmingly, "Well, you see, the Hokage had emergency orders for me to embark on a new mission. But I'm glad you're all safe."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," said Kakashi, "Sakura's just pretending to be angry at you because she was so worried after waking up to see you were gone. She thinks you were angry at her for not serving you rice too."

"WAS NOT!"

"See. Classical girl behavior. Don't lose sleep over it."

"Che. You missed seeing me beating up on Haku, teme. Check this out." Sasuke dropped down from the tree, and walked towards Naruto, pointing at his eyes as he walked. "I activated a newer version as I fought Haku and won."

Sasuke's eyes now had 2 tomoes.

Naruto nodded, "Congratulations."

"Feh. When'll you catch up and be useful to the team?"

Naruto frowned, "well…I'm currently working on that…" not sure about how he was going to tell the team, he looked pleadingly at Kakashi, hoping that the Hokage had informed Kakashi about his newest 'solo' mission.

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto's been assigned to another solo mission alone. We'll get some rest after our journey in Wave country."

"Dobe needs to solo train again?"

"Kind of. Don't worry, I'll come back and be stronger than you."

"Like that'll ever happen. Don't kid yourself."

"Just be safe, Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Naruto you should get strong enough to at least back up Sasuke on our next mission, alright?" said Sakura.

Naruto grinned. This is Team 7 all over again.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, Naruto walked into the woods near the Hokage monuments. Ignoring the "Private Property" sign, he walked past what he'd already gotten used to as genjutsu, and into a clearing with an overgrown path.

Following the path, he walked towards an estate, one that the Hokage and told him to live in many years ago.

As for then, when he has asked why he was allowed to live alone on such a huge estate, the Hokage simply said that it belonged to Naruto by birthright.

Now he understood. It belonged to the Five Star clan.

Walking up to the front door, with a Pentagram engraved deeply into its marble surface, Naruto placed his hand in the middle of the star, as he was taught by the Hokage.

The Pentagram, as always, glowed blue briefly before the doors parted, allowing Naruto to enter the estate.

Naruto breathed in the smells of home, and sighed. Faintly, he smelled the packaging of instant ramen. Someone, or something, had cleaned the estate again. He had long accepted it; no one except himself could open the estate, as the Hokage had explained. Therefore Naruto always wondered who, or what, other thing existed inside this gigantic estate that would clean up after him. He had never found it.

Walking to the kitchen, Naruto remembered that Jiraiya had told him to pack 3 day's worth of provisions.

Well that was easy.

Chopsticks. Check.

Ramen? Check.

Bowl. Check.

Sleeping bag. Check.

Toiletries. Check.

Manga and comic books. Check.

Milk. Check.

More ramen? Check.

Zipping up the bag, Naruto nodded to himself.

Pulling out a slip of paper from his wallet, he placed his finger in the middle of the Pentagram drawn on it, and opened up his dimensional pocket. He had found these in stacks when exploring the estate as a child, and the Hokage had instantly recognized them from somewhere in his long years of experience, and shown Naruto how to use them. He carried a few around at all times.

Placing his items into the pocket, he sealed it up, and stuffed it in his wallet again.

"Now then," he said to himself, "how about a shower?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was found leaning against the Fourth's monument.

Naruto met Jiraiya there, and the two nodded, and Jiraiya lead the way to a small path they found, also marked "Private Property".

"This was also part of the Five Star clan, wasn't it?" asked Naruto.

"We guess. Granted, we never found their signature Pentagram symbol, but it might be here."

"Well, I see the symbols that were found in the scrolls earlier, but only very faintly etched into the path."

"I guess it was used in the past to alert them of intruders? I'm not sure, Naruto. Your clan was a protector of many secrets."

Naruto fell silent as he mulled his thoughts about that.

"What was my clan like?"

Jiraiya thought it over.

"Well. History has it that your clan was created out of necessity."

"Why was it necessary?"

"Why is ever necessary to do anything, Naruto? Your clan's history spans over 5000 years. 5000 years of guarding the Pentagram."

"Kyuubi told me about a Sage. I thought it over and he might have something to do with my clan. Is that true?"

Jiraiya paused, and then turned around.

"In history…" he began, and continued walking again, "there has only ever been one ninja granted the title of 'Sage'. That would be the Sage of the Six Paths."

Naruto shrugged, "Kyuubi told me that I am the first in history since the Sage to possess his blood, body and eyes."

Jiraiya faulted again. Turning around slowly, he said, "The Rikudo Sage had doujutsu. It was called the Rinnegan. Show me your eyes, Naruto."

Naruto lifted up his forehead protector, showing his eyes to Jiraiya. Both were still sky-blue in the light. However, Jiraiya detected something different. Flashes of yellow and red were visible at random occurrences.

"Hn." Jiraiya spun around and kept walking.

"So, do I have the Rinnegan?"

"No," he grunted.

"What's the Pentagram, anyways? Isn't it just my clan's symbol?"

"No. The Pentagram is a symbol, true, but it's more than that. It's an idea. Five equidistant points balanced."

"What's the idea, then?"

Jiraiya sighed. This kid was so full of questions. Granted, he couldn't be blamed; he never had the idea that he could be part of a family.

"This is all according to legend, okay, Naruto? 5000 years ago something happened. No one's really sure. No one even really remembers. But what happened afterwards is what we really care about. Five clans appeared, each with incredible bloodlines. They waged war on and on; trying to dominate the world, until one man single handedly stopped them all. He was the Sage, the God of Shinobi. It was said that he single handedly destroyed all five villages that the five clans lived in, bound the five clans' leaders in chains, and forced them into submission. In exchange for their eternal submission to never wage war again, he allowed them to live. Of course, people with power can't be content with peace and servitude, so the fighting started again. Seeing this made him angry, but this was after years, when he became old. He worried about the future, for he had promised to not kill the five clans directly and only wished that peace would ensue. For who was to ensure peace after he was dead? So, he had twin sons. One inherited his body, while the other inherited his eyes."

Jiraiya paused, gathering his breath.

Naruto kept in pace with him.

"Go on. What happened to his sons?"

Jiraiya grimaced. Growing old was a pain. But still, he continued walking the path.

"Well, he commanded them to create a clan, one for eternally pacifying the other five. For a clan symbol, legend has it that the younger brother drew two triangles, exactly opposite in position and positioned the two on top of each other, creating a six pointed star. The younger brother had hoped that this would symbolize his father, who was known by then as the Sage of the Six Paths. But the older brother, seeing this, disagreed. According to myth, the older brother told the younger that their father wished for their clan to be the one that controlled and was powerful enough to dominate all five clans, not be equal to the five clans. Thus, the older brother instead, ripped off one of the 'legs' of the six pointed star, and instead placed that one in the middle, creating a five pointed star, and proclaimed that to be the clan symbol."

Naruto was excited, and interjected, "Is this why that the only way to activate some of the things in my house are to put my finger directly in the middle of a pentagram?"

Jiraiya nodded slowly, "That may be the case."

"So, the older brother is the first leader of the Five Star clan? Seeing as the symbol of my clan is his design and all."

"Ah, but that is not the case. See, the two brothers were in turmoil. The younger brother believed in peace by achieving equality with the other five clans. The older brother believed in peace by being in charge of the other five clans' disputes. After the Sage died and the clan really had to be made because the five clans were fighting again, the two brother fought. One lost and left the clan forever. The other stayed to become its leader. This is where history becomes sketchy, as there are two versions as to who won the fight. The first, being the older brother, who naturally used his own design for the clan. However, the older brother was the one who had inherited the Sage's eyes, but the clan's history never speaks of doujutsu. The other version, in which the younger brother won the fight, is that the younger brother, in an attempt to bring back the older brother, decreed that the symbol used be the one of his older brother's design. This version also goes on to explain the emergence of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, in which the older brother never returned, but his descendents are the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, who have doujutsu."

Naruto rounded upon Jiraiya. "Does that mean that the Sharingan and Byakugan are simply branched off versions of the Rinnegan?"

Jiraiya nodded. "According to history, that is the case."

Naruto wobbled a bit. "Kyuubi told me of a final form when he was training me in my use of the Sharingan…Jiraiya, what is the color of the Rinnegan?"

Jiraiya winced, rubbing his scalp thoughtfully. "I've never seen it, as only two ninja in the world have been said to possess it, and they lived about 5000 years ago…but it's said to be white. White, with black stripes."

Naruto gulped. "Kyuubi told me about that. The final form of the Sharingan was white with black stripes. The last person to use it… was the God of Shinobi…" he whispered.

Jiraiya grunted. "I wouldn't be surprised. Damn demons have long lives."

Naruto stopped. "What does this mean, Jiraiya? I possessed the Sharingan eye. I lost it…but Kyuubi said it's simply transformed both my eyes…"

Jiraiya turned around and looked at Naruto.

"I always believed more in the second version of that bit of history. It's more backed by the fact that the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan have a common ancestry somewhere down the line, and that is proving a lot. So what does this mean for you, who is most likely a descendent of the younger brother? It means that after 5000 years, a new person has appeared, one with not just the Sage's eyes or his body and blood, but both. Happens that you are the last of your clan, the Scion. I was never one for Fate, but judging by what I see, is that you've completely upgraded your Sharingan into something else entirely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Left," said Naruto.

"Right," said Jiraiya.

Frowning at each other, they sat down at the fork they had found in the path.

"You'd think they'd put a sign," Naruto commented.

Jiraiya snorted, "Yea, your clan wasn't a secret and hidden clan by advertising everywhere how to find them."

"Who is my grandma anyways? I understand if it's something like a family visit, but why hasn't she ever come to see ME?"

"She goes by another name, the Oracle," Jiraiya said darkly, "and she never leaves the mountain, according to your father."

"Why not?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Probably because she's old. Judging by how the many rumors that have been around for many years, I'm expecting a boney old hag that makes the Sandaime look like a youngling."

Naruto frowned. He'd seen many obaa-sans in the village, but never thought that his own might be older than them.

Jiraiya groaned at the two paths. Ancient clans were known for jealously guarding their secrets, and the Five Star clan, being so hidden, were most likely not above booby-trapping unwanted trespassers. A wrong turn in the fork could lead them both to their deaths.

'Look beneath the obvious. In this case, that's literal.'

The words that the Sandaime had said to him just two days ago jolted him. What were they on? A path that was supposed to lead them to the secret…who knows what, of an ancient ninja clan. What were they expecting at this fork? One to lead them to a booby trap and one to lead them to their destination. But ninjas were NEVER prone to putting things to chance. There was a fifty-fifty chance here that the clan would still be found out. Of course, they could be putting more forks behind each fork, but that wasn't feasible, because no matter what, simple forks in the path did nothing but lessen the chance of being found.

Jiraiya stared at the fork ahead of him. Of course, ninjas would find a way to make it so that there was no way in hell that they could be found. But for their own clan to find it, there would have to be something special…

Something that only their own clan can find. Something that would lead them correctly. Something that intruders can't figure out, and would simply resign themselves to trying their luck with either of the choices offered by the fork…

"Naruto!" Jiraiya said suddenly, making Naruto jump, "come here."

Jiraiya walked forwards until he was just in front of the point where the path diverged.

"I want you to stand where I am and tell me what you see."

Moving aside, Jiraiya allowed Naruto to take his place.

Naruto squinted forwards. Jiraiya waited.

"Well, besides the fact that I think I look like an idiot standing here and squinting at this tree directly in front of my nose, this tree is glowing slightly blue."

Jiraiya was excited, "Place your hand on the tree, Naruto. It might activate!"

Naruto did so. Nothing happened.

Tree. What in heaven's name does a tree have to do with the Five Star clan?

Jiraiya moaned in agony. He was never good at this stuff; this was all Orochimaru's specialty.

What else did history that he knows about say about the Five Star clan? The Pentagram was their symbol, not only about how they stood atop the other five clans, but because it signified their power. But the Sage who ordered the creation of the clan was SIX Paths, not five. Neither was he ever actually part of the clan, for it was created after his death. The older one inherited the Sage's eyes, what did the younger one inherit? His body. But what about the Sage's body is so unique that legend continues to mention about the younger one inheriting his body?

Chakra is determined by body type.

There are five main types of chakra.

Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning.

BUT THIS IS TREE! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME…

"The First…" Jiraiya whispered.

"Sorry?" asked Naruto.

"The Shodaime. The First Hokage. He was said to have a special type of body that controlled jutsu that summoned living things…trees. Later on, theorists postulated that he had two types of chakra control; Water and Earth. Trees were created by the combination when Water and Earth meet.

"Earth and Water. Let's look around for a place where Earth and Water meet, Naruto."

Biting his thumb and wiping the blood on his palm, Jiraiya did a few hand seals: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**

With a puff of smoke, an orange toad appeared.

Naruto instantly backed away.

Cracking open an eye, the toad stared up at Jiraiya.

"Oi, Jiraiya!" it snapped, "Didn't I tell you not to summon me during my naptime?"

"Be quiet, Gamabunta. I have an easy task for you anyways."

"Whatever. Get on with it. And who's the kid?"

Naruto gulped, "Uhh, Jiraiya, the toad is orange. That's usually a sign for poisonous."

Jiraiya guffawed with Gamabunta. "Poisonous? Nah, kid I'm not. See here…"

The toad hopped up and did a roundhouse kick into Jiraiya's nose in midair.

Jiraiya crashed backwards, swearing.

"He'll live."

Jiraiya got up from the ground with a purplish nose and a pained expression. Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Anyways, Jiraiya," the toad said nonchalantly, "why did you summon me again?"

Jiraiya's face instantly healed and became business. Although, he still had a bloody nose.

"We need you for your natural instinct to search for a place around here with water. I'm looking for a place where Earth and Water meet."

The toad nodded and started…sniffing the air. Naruto stared.

"Yep," said the toad, "I smell a river around here. It's this way, follow me."

Gamabunta started hopping west, as Jiraiya and Naruto were left hastily packing up their things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A new problem arose.

After leading them to the river, Gamabunta disappeared in another puff of smoke, and Jiraiya was once again, facing a fork. Albeit, a different type of fork.

Rivers run in two directions. He was given the two options of A: Downwards, or B: Upwards.

"Not another choice…" he grumbled.

Naruto sighed.

"We've got so many problems lately. When did it all start?"

Jiraiya jolted up.

"Say that again?"

"I said, 'when did it all start?'"

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"This is the SAME logic applied as the last one. Rivers don't always run straight downhill and never diverge; rivers have forks too. This would once again screw around with the logic that ninjas don't want multiple forks trying to hide themselves. No, you want to tackle the problem at the 'start', and we 'started' having problems from seeing that fork. Our destination is at the beginning of this river."

Tossing a stick into the water and watching it float, Jiraiya deemed that the direction towards the mountains were uphill, and therefore upstream.

"Let's go, Naruto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fascinating, isn't it?" commented Jiraiya.

The relatively small waterfall crashed down with a murmur. It wasn't extremely loud, but neither was it exactly quiet. Near the base of the waterfall was a large pool, too large to attempt a leap past, that emptied slowly into the river they had followed.

Naruto pointed at the formation jutting out from the middle of the waterfall.

The formation served to part the foamy white waters.

"The shape of a fork in a water path...where Earth and Water meet…"

Squinting, Jiraiya saw a dark hole beyond the waterfall.

Pointing, he began, "There. I think we've …"

"Well how long are you going to just stand there?"

The voice, clearly a woman's, sailed out from between the waterfall fork and the cave.

Jiraiya and Naruto visibly jumped.

"In MY time, it was considered rude to keep your host waiting."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya gave a slight nod.

"The boy will find the path."

Naruto looked around for a second until he realized the voice was referring to him.

Jiraiya prodded him. "Go on," he whispered.

Naruto stared around wild-eyed. Then suddenly, his eyes calmed down, and he walked straight towards the pool of water. Jiraiya almost made a move to stop him, but thought better of it.

Stepping directly in front of the water, Naruto slowly bent down, and dipped his finger in the water.

For a second, nothing happened. Then the pool flashed blue, and there were stepping stones in the middle from where Naruto stood, unmistakably a trail to the fork in the waterfall.

Naruto turned around and gave Jiraiya a look.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting; you discovered how to enter. I've given my invitation. Don't you have any respect for your elders? And I thought they said all youngsters are impatient."

Jiraiya motioned, and Naruto stepped across the trail first, with Jiraiya following behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew…this was a long chapter for me. But then, inspiration was so vast that I typed too slowly for my brain to convey the story. Some holes, however, were purposely left there.**

**For those who are wondering? No, the Chuunin exams have not happened yet. Yes, they will happen.**

**No, Naruto is not yet completely overpowering. However, once you have the complete picture, you will understand the need for his powers. I'm not one for granting undue powers where it is negligible; in my story every character has his power level for a reason that's integral to the story.**

**As for those who have read thus far, or recently started my story, I make a note of warning: the first few chapters were written when I first conceived this story idea. I will not go back to change them unless they interfere with the plot, but the younger me was more prone to believing in the Good and the Evil and what not, that the hero, or protagonist, must inevitably be the one correct and right. That all swashbuckling heroes should always have things work out for them, that their idealism and justice is the true justice that everyone should follow, that their values are definitive of the world they live in. Naruto that will walk his journey in my story will be none of that.**

**This story in its…finality will not be bubbly happy Naruto. Over the years, instead of a pet project that a young me wanted to create, this story has become one that I wanted to write, not play around with. Will it be dark? Somewhat. But I've kept as much happiness in it as possible. It's not going to be completely as gruesome and torturous as Chapter 5: Lingering Pain and Memories (ignore my previous chapter naming titles, I'm too lazy to change that, but from now on all chapters are going to be going by the number assigned by FF).**

**Now, while their path in this storyline was about three days, my dear readers and audience, please bear with me for what will be a long and arduous journey. For those who wish for a quick story, read my one-shots instead.**

**Thank you. **

**Read and review/comment, please.**


End file.
